No Other Way
by crystalcloud
Summary: Songfic DHHG the sides that they are on mean chocies have to be made. Will the war tear them apart or are they strong enough to survive?


Okay this is my second song-fic. You don't have to have read the others because they are completely separate.

Please enjoy and note that I did change the lyrics a little again. Thanks!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**No Other Way – Jack Johnson**

_When your mind is a mess so is mine I can't sleep_

_Because it hurts when I think when my thoughts aren't at peace_

Hermione lay in bed, trying to reason with herself. There had to be a way she and Draco could be together, even during this war. There had to be a way.

_With the plans that we make and the chances we take_

_They're not yours and they're not mine_

_They are waves that can break_

He was an agent of the Dark Lord, he knew what his path was. But one thing, one person held him back. He wanted to be with Hermione, wanted to be there to comfort her when things went wrong. A small voice in the back of his head told him _he _would be causing the wrongs in her life; him and his Lord.

_All the words that we said and the words that we mean_

_And the words can fall short, can't see the unseen_

_Because the world is awake for somebody's sake_

They lay side by side, not touching but completely aware of the others presence; aware of the choice that lay before them.

But there was no choice was there? The plans had been made, the chances had been taken. Draco wished her body next to his would relax.

_Now please close your eyes_

_Woman, please get some sleep_

_Sleep and know that if I knew all of the answers_

_I would not hold them from you_

_Know all that I know_

He loved her; he had lied about many things but not this. This was the only truth in his life and he lived for it. So how could he live once they had parted?

_Because we told each other there is no other way_

Hermione racked her brain for a solution, for a way to escape their fate. But no answers came and she knew he was right. She continued to hope, there had to be another way.

_Too much silence can be misleading_

_You're drifting I can hear it in the way that you're breathing_

Finally, her form beside him began to relax and succumb to the warm embrace of sleep. Gently he took her hand, committing to memory the softness; to goodness.

_We don't really need to find reason_

_Because out the same door the it came well its leaving_

_It's leaving_

In the moonlight her face was glowing, as though the heavenly spirits choose to show him this moment clearly, show his the purity he had tried to taint.

_Leaving like a day that's done and part of a season_

_Resolve is just a concept that's as dead as the leaves_

Trying so hard to let go of her hand, he found he could not. He welcomed sleep, still clutching her precious hand.

_But at least we could sleep, it's all that we need_

_When we wake we would find our minds would be free_

_To go to sleep_

Waking not long after, Draco saw that their intertwined hands were alight. The moon shone its acceptance down on him. 'If the moon can understand, then why worry?' He thought before closing his eyes and sleeping once more.

_Sleep and know that if I knew all of the answers_

_I would not hold them from you_

As dawn broke, Hermione woke to find him holding her hand. She looked up to his face. He was awake too, staring at her with great intensity.

Slowly she slipped her hand from his and sat up. She would feel his gaze on her back.

Resolve. She told her self to strengthen her resolve and stood up, never glancing back.

_Resolve is just a concept that's as dead as the leaves_

She opened the door and stepped outside. When she turned, their eyes met.

_Know all of the things I know_

His face was expressionless, but she knew better that to believe he felt no hurt, she also knew better than to believe they could escape fate.

_Because we told each other there is no other way_

Draco stood and walked towards the door.

Hermione stepped back, thinking he would try to break through her resolve.

But he didn't.

He put his hand on the door know and held her gaze

…_There is no other way_

Gently he shut the door.

Hermione backed up against the wall, sliding down to the floor and began to cry, great body racking sobs that shook her entire frame.

Draco sat at the end of the bed, tears streaming silently down his face.

_The plans that we make and the chances we take_

_They're not yours they're not mine_

_Know all of the things that I know_

_Because we told each other there is no other way_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So how did you like this one? It's much darker and a little depressing… Well that's what I think, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
